Forever Switzerland
by Mickey Michelle
Summary: I've been tinkering with this story for years...years I said..some words of encouragment from the past made me put it out there, though...so, here goes...Life and vamipire marrital bliss for Bella, Edward and Renesmee comes to halt when real life intervenes, resulting in the the return of Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bella and Edward had been married for eleven years now. And it had been bliss, so far. Following their wedding and the birth of Renessmee, their only child who was a cross between human and vampire, and, of course, Bella's immortal transformation, they had stayed their first seven years with the Cullen's in Forks, allowing Renesmee to grow up with her extended family, both human and non, close by. She got to see Charlie and he, in turn, got to see Bella, who was no doubt not the same, but still his only daughter.

Renesmee was a grown woman now, even though she was only eleven, and like most young women the age she looked, about nineteen, maybe twenty, she wanted to conquer the world, or at least see and study it as conquering it would have exposed her entire family's secret.

Her curiosities were vast, so Edward and Bella had reluctantly resigned to letting Renesmee visit the Denali clan, who promised she would be properly chaperoned, for an extended period of time. However, once Renesme expressed an interest in visiting the Brazilian Amazons, including Nahuel, for a while, Edward was not so willing. Yet, once assurances were made that his daughter would return to him in the same state she was when she left, plus a lot of arm twisting by Bella and eye-rolling and promises of academia at the university by Renesme, he cautiously gave in. Vampire or not, as a husband and father, he couldn't fight the two stubborn women in his life at the same time.

Edward's worry was he knew "awhile" in immortal years could easily be twenty, fifty, a hundred or more; so far, it had just been two in Alaska and two in Brazil. Of course, there were visits and endless phone calls, but Edward's daughter made it clear she was not ready to come home just yet. So, while they still had their cottage back home, Edward and Bella filled their time with their own travel adventures-one of their favorites being Madagascar and the other where they currently were vacationing, a tiny, remote Grecian island.

The other Cullens: Jasper and Alice, Emmet and Rosalie, flitted in and out of town throughout the years with all of them meeting at a designated location for family reunions, but Carlisle and Esme did their best to keep Forks as their permanent home; but when you weren't aging after almost two decades, people took notice and while it was fine to let the rumors of plastic surgery go unchecked, that still didn't stop the numerous speculations that there was something more to Dr. Cullen and his beautiful adopted family. So, Carlisle spread the word that they were going to have to relocate within the year.

Bella felt a touch of sadness at the news as Forks truly had been her home and Charlie always looked forward to seeing her, even though, the true cause of her " rare anemic disorder" had never been verbally spoken, even after all these years. But Bella knew Charlie wasn't stupid. He clearly knew the truth. Nonetheless, it was for his safety they had to play this odd charade. And since money was no expense, when feasible, they flew Charlie out to see them, but admittedly, he was more of a homebody. He was certainly due a visit soon as it had been over a year since their last and even longer since he'd seen Renesmee, thanks to her "studies in Brazil".

Edward watched his wife continue to stare out the window of their villa with the view that only someone of their financial means could afford. He knew she was thinking about the move even though he couldn't read her thoughts. He smiled as he came up behind her and placed his head on her shoulder, kissing the smooth skin of her sparkling, marble neck.

"Something beside this beautiful view on your mind, sweetheart?" he murmured.

She leaned into him, sighing as she smiled, "I wonder where Carlisle and Esme will choose. It's so silly to think that I will miss Forks."

Edward wrapped his arms around her frame. He lightly trailed his fingers up and down her arms. The sensation of him touching her still amazed the immortal Bella, because while they were "coldblooded" creatures to humans, to each other, they were warm…and soft.

Bella took hold of his strong hands and squeezed.

"It's only natural that you would miss Forks, Bella. It's been your home for much of your life ...even after I took it." For a moment, he reflected on how his own life had ended with the death of his parents leaving him free to be fathered into a new life by Carlisle. He knew it was harder for Bella because she still had living parents.

She turned to look up at him, breaking their embrace. "No, I gave my life to you, Edward. Happily and willingly."

He gave her the smile that magnified his eternal beauty. "No regrets?"

She firmly stated, "None," and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his face down to hers. The breeze from the ocean blew in and stirred the air with their honey-lilac scents. Their lips were gentle at first, but once Edward firmly drew Bella toward him, his hands traveled her body while their mouths searched out the other's pleasurable spots.

Unfortunately, that's when Edward's cell phone started ringing.

Bella giggled at the phone's poor timing and at Edward's growling irritation.

"Don't growl at me," she playfully chided, "it's your phone that's ringing."

"I'll let it go into voicemail," he rasped as he held her tighter to him, his lips searching for hers again, his hand trailing up her soon to be exposed thigh.

And so, Bella happily accepted the distraction.

But once again, the phone blared that a new call was coming in and not just a voicemail. Bella whispered, "Maybe we should get it. Whoever it is….might be important," her voice trailing as Edward's hands kept her lower half pressed against his. He nuzzled her nose, kissed the tip, then released her and walked over to the counter. She couldn't help but smile at the perturbed look on his face as he picked up the phone, checking the caller ID first.

"It's Carlisle," Edward stated. "Hello, Carlisle,"

Bella watched the beautiful and perfect features of her husband steadily change. His golden eyes expressed great shock as they locked with hers.

 _Something's wrong,_ she thought.

He didn't move as she walked towards him. "What is it, Edward? What's wrong?" She placed her hand on his cheek as she tried to read his expression.

Edward looked down at Bella, not quite sure what to do or say. She obviously sensed the seriousness of his gaze as she looked at him and at the phone in his hand. Her still heart fluttered, "What is it?"

Edward took hold of her hand, gently squeezing, "Bella…baby," he swallowed hard, "there was a car accident. Charlie…and Billy Black. They died, sweetheart."

Bella heard Edward speak, but they were just words. Not the truth. They couldn't be.

Moving at lighting, vampire speed, she grabbed the phone out of Edward's hand, her fingers trembling as she held it to her ear. "Hello? Carlisle? What happened? Where's

Charlie? What happened!" she rattled off all her questions at once. She threw Edward the most threatening glare he'd ever seen from her when he tried to take the phone back.

Bella listened in disbelief as Carlisle disclosed how Charlie and Billy had been coming back from one of their many fishing trips and had been hit by a semi truck that had crossed into their lane, killing them instantly; the driver had died also. They weren't sure why, yet. Carlisle had been at the hospital when all three had been brought in. He worked on Charlie and Billy personally, but it was too late. He was so sorry. He wanted to know what he could do, but Bella couldn't think of anything, other than _Charlie's dead. Charlie's dead? Charlie's dead._ She kept repeating the phrase and the question over and over in her head.

Eventually, Edward got the phone back from Bella and upon listening to the final details and giving details about their immediate departure, he quietly hung up.

Bella crumpled to the floor, her body convulsed with dry sobs, for she couldn't cry real tears; she was not human, but the physical reactions to her pain were very much so.

As she lay there, her mind flooded with thoughts and images: _We were going to see Charlie when we got back. Renesmee…she'll never see him again. He wasn't supposed to go yet. Not like this. Not so soon! Not so soon! I wasn't ready yet! Did he even know how much I loved him?_

And then Bella let her mind wander to the one man she had put on the backburner for these past eleven years: Jacob. Jacob Black.

Jacob had left Forks the day after she and Edward had gotten married. He'd made it through the ceremony just fine until Bella foolishly let it slip that she intended to be Edward's wife in the fullest sense of the word, meaning a physical relationship, not just in name only. She'd tried to settle him down, but he was too worked up to listen. Seth and a few of the other pack members had to physically restrain and drag him away before he and Edward had actually come to killing blows. Her guests had assured the legend of a jealous Jacob Black fighting with the groom, Edward Cullen, at the bride and police chief's daughter, Bella Swan's, wedding reception would forever become permanent history. True to Bella's form, though, she forgave Jacob's bad behavior; she always had, but she never got to tell him that and when she and Edward had returned from their honeymoon, she'd found out he'd taken off…for good.

After the first year of feeling guilty and wondering about his whereabouts, she permanently filed her Jacob away. It wasn't fair to Edward. But despite Bella and Jacob's rift, Billy and Charlie had stayed best friends. Perhaps they needed the mutual support only two fathers who had deadly, supernatural creatures for children, whose inhuman and immortal status they weren't allowed to talk about with others, could provide. Yet, Bella still maintained a relationship with Charlie; even if it was a guarded one, she still saw her father. But as far as she knew, Jacob hadn't seen his dad since he'd left. Or, at least not while they were still in Forks before she and Edward started permanently traveling.

She'd made a point of not asking. But she couldn't help but wonder about him now. Who was going to tell him? Who would even know how to find him?

Edward loved his wife, but at times like this, he hated he couldn't read her mind. Detested it, really. Obviously, she was crushed about her father. And unfortunately, as eternity went on, there would be more deaths to follow, but he got the feeling there was more to the distraught look in her eyes. He saw pity and guilt there and he knew who it was for: Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward carefully picked Bella up from the floor. She lay crumpled with grief against his iron chest as he carried her to their bedroom. True to their immortal nature, they never slept, but there were many times when they simply lay quietly in each other's arms. The sound of Edward humming Bella's lullaby provided a soothing background for her cries. He stroked her chocolate hair as she whimpered, "I'm so sorry, daddy. I'm so sorry," He did his best to hold her with as much strength his supernatural senses could provide. He wanted her to feel the protection of his love.

Bella curled herself closer to Edward as he continually kissed her forehead. They lay together, not moving as the sunset eventually became the sunrise washing their bodies in sparkling light.

When Bella and Edward arrived at SeaTac, Carlisle and Esme were there to solemnly greet them. Bella wore large sunglasses as if her eyes had the ability to become red from crying false tears.

From the moment they'd left Greece, Edward had been at Bella's side holding her hand. She'd only released it now so she could go into the arms of Esme, her immortal mother followed by Carlisle, now her only father. Besides planning Charlie's very public funeral, an interesting dilemma for Bella as not everyone in town had seen her "new look" since her marriage to Edward, was dealing with the arrival of her mortal mother, Renee, who was happily married to Phil now, but still loved the person Charlie was. Like him, Renee had been sworn into secrecy, but had been far less willing to put up with the whole "need to know" business. Funny though, based on Renee's flighty temperament and affinity for the "peculiar" she probably wouldn't have been as shocked to formally hear that Bella was a vampire, but it wasn't worth the risk of literally telling her. Ever. To do so would cost her mother her life. But Bella had assumed her mother's adamancy about knowing greater details was because she was a mother and being one now to Renesme, she couldn't imagine her child telling her such nonsense and being told that was the final word, no questions asked. It took everything to keep Renee calm when she found out about her granddaughter's "sudden growth spurt".

Bella remained quiet next to Edward. As Carlisle drove, she vaguely heard him and Edward talk about going to Charlie's office, as Carlisle had actually been working with the police staff about the crash. Turned out, the driver had had a fatal heart attack. Fortunately, the whole town knew Dr. Cullen and that he had done his best to save Charlie, the Police Chief, and that he was also Carlisle's in-law so his participation with the arrangements had gone unquestioned. As they spoke, she took in the familiar scenery: the change from city to rural, the constant flow of Fork's colors—gray, green and brown; the beauty and sadness of the rainy mist; the neighborhood café she and Charlie ate at, the grocery store where she bought Charlie's groceries, the gas station where she filled the tank of her beloved Chevy truck Charlie had bought for her. Everywhere was Charlie and the life he had lived and shared with her. Everyone in town also knew Billy Black. And many of them knew he had a son who was MIA.

The rest of the Cullen family had been notified and were on their way, arriving in the next day or so. The next, most difficult family member to tell, of course, was Renesme. Edward and Bella had debated the right way of doing so, as they hated for her not to have immediate family there, but they knew they couldn't just order her to come home without telling her the truth; she'd fight them tooth and nail. Edward had often said Renesme had inherited Bella's stubborn streak. When he broke the news to her, he hated he couldn't hold his daughter as he heard her human cries over the phone. He wanted to be there, or at least send a family member to bring her back, but she insisted on leaving immediately, without waiting for someone to fetch her. He would personally pick her up from the airport when she arrived the following day. In the meantime, he needed to take care of Bella which included both of them hunting promptly.

Bella thought it strange that she didn't have much of an appetite when Edward asked her to go with him _. What kind of vampire doesn't want dinner?_ But she just didn't feel like it. Edward pleaded with her and she could clearly tell from the purple bruises under his black eyes that he needed to feed. She was certain she looked just as famished, but her mind was elsewhere. She sent Edward on his way, and he most reluctantly went alone into the night.

She kept to herself for most of the evening, but after while, Bella didn't want to stay in the Cullen house any longer so dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt, she found herself running toward Charlie's house. She easily let herself in and immediately inhaled the multiple scents that made up her father's home: soap, gun oil, firewood, cheap aftershave, citrus, flannel and cotton. Familiar scents she'd never noticed until she had been changed.

There was no need for her to turn on the lights with her heightened vision as she slowly walked from room to room, touching various items, furniture, and surfaces. Walking into the kitchen she was unexpectedly hit by the memory of when she'd received a phone call from Edward, mistakenly thinking she was dead and that Charlie was planning her funeral because of false information being given to him…given to him by Jacob Black, who a moment earlier, had been bending down to finally kiss her with her unsure consent. Of course, there was another time she willingly let Jacob kiss her based on false information given by him, once again.

 _Jacob. Jacob…where are you? Do you know your father and my father are dead?_

She was certain that Sam or Seth would somehow find him, but he'd been gone for so many years, and, once again, how would they even know where to look?

Bella thought about how Charlie's house also contained a lot of memories: Alice, certainly Edward, mountains with Edward, but there were memories of Jake, too. Like the time he showed up practically naked in the kitchen or when he ratted her out to Charlie about their motorcycles, or when she broke her hand on his face because she definitely didn't want him to kiss her at that time.

There was always drama with Jake, Bella mused.

She walked up the stairs to her bedroom, the sound of the creaking steps somehow comforting. She entered and looked at her bed where Edward had watched her sleep an endless number of nights; her computer was still there where she had looked up "the cold ones" for the first time; she smiled as she looked at the infamous window her chivalrous vampire had snuck through practically every night of their courtship. And then she remembered the time Jake had come through the window to apologize for breaking her heart; he'd ordered her out of his life and their friendship over because of his big secret— being a werewolf. His embrace had been warm as he held her.

 _Where is this coming from?,_ she thought to herself. _I'm just feeling bad for Jake._

Now, she was agitated so she began cleaning the house; actually scrubbing down surfaces, washing Charlie's dishes and putting them away. She gingerly touched his favorite coffee mug. She would make sure to give that to Renesme. In fact, she decided to collect the various photos and trinkets around the house and place them in a box for her and Renesme to take. She carefully looked at each picture, recollecting the memory the photo had captured. There was one with her, Charlie, Billy, and Jake and then the one from her graduation where the stress of dealing with Victoria was apparent on her forced smile. Edward was right next to her in that one.

Bella knew Edward was worried about her and she should have gone back to the house by now, but she wanted to stay in Charlie's space a little longer; so many things to think about and do. She thoroughly dusted every surface and crevice; folded Charlie's laundry, and made his bed. That was so like him to leave it unmade. It hit her, then, that he would never sleep in it again and she went back to her room, lying down on her own bed. She closed her eyes, but obviously sleep was not to come so she just laid there listening to the silence.

Bella instinctively knew Edward was right outside her bedroom window and when he opened it and crouched inside she outstretched her arms to him. He said nothing as he engulfed her in crushing embrace. She inhaled his scent deeply. Had she been human, he would have surely broken her bones from the intensity of his hold. She pulled his head of silken bronze hair back to look at his satiated, but worried golden eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

Bella began unbuttoning Edward's shirt, pulling it loose from his pants, running her fingers along his muscular shoulders, down his perfect, marble chest, admiring his view in the moonlight all the way down. He happily let her do so as she continued to undress him. As she pulled him down towards her, she smiled, "You know, not once did we ever have sex in this bed, even though you were sneaking in my bedroom every single night. You were so not the typical teenage boy."

Edward wickedly smiled as he thought about their immortal seventeen and eighteen year old ages, "I am now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Edward had insisted Bella stay home and hunt while he went to get Renesme from the airport. He was looking forward to spending some quality time alone with his daughter on the drive back so his look of displeasure was not wasted on anyone who caught a glimpse of him when he saw his youthful, bronze-haired, baby girl walking hand in hand with an incredibly exotic looking, brown-skinned, young man with copper eyes. Walking side by side the two made quite a striking couple.

"Sweetheart, you didn't tell me you were bringing Nahuel," he remarked coolly.

Renesme threw her arms around her father. As he hugged her tightly, she whispered into his ear. "It's okay daddy. Nahuel and I are just friends. I'm still your little girl."

Edward flinched at the implied joke regarding her virtue. He certainly didn't see the humor and it definitely didn't stop him from shooting death rays at Nahuel which were, again, pretty visible to anyone who happened to take notice.

Nahuel undoubtedly did. Clearing his throat, "Edward,"—he immediately realized his error when Edward's eyes grew considerably larger then squinted while his frown deepened more menacingly at the insult of his familiarity with him, seeing how he, Nahuel, had just been holding his daughter's hand. "I mean…Mr. Cullen…I was there when Nessie…"

Edward's nostrils flared when he realized who Nessie was, " _Who? Nessie?_ What did you call my daughter?"

Nahuel corrected himself again, "When Renesme received the call about her grandfather, I was there. She didn't want to travel alone so I offered to come along."

Edward jerked his attention toward Renesme. "I would have come and gotten you," he said flatly.

"I know daddy, but I wanted Nahuel to come. He's been wonderful."

Edward's eyes were full of disproval but he became "number one father" again when he saw his daughter's face crumple into tears. He fiercely held her to him. "Shh…it's all right, sweetheart. Daddy's here now," flashing a fatherly scowl at Nahuel.

She mumbled into his collar, "I didn't get to say goodbye, daddy. Or see him. I was so busy with my own life…," she sobbed whole-heartedly. No-doubt, people watching were probably thinking all three of them were some, young, sex-crazed trio involved in a "Who's your daddy?" role-play. Edward deemed it best to move along.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get you home," Edward tenderly said as he walked with his arm protectively around Renesme. Nahuel awkwardly hung back, wondering if this had been such a good idea after all.

Edward was getting used to silent car rides. It had been a long flight so the long drive home had lulled Renesme and Nahuel to sleep. He carefully picked up the sleeping Renesme when they arrived at the house, but loudly banged on Nahuel's passenger window to awaken him. Nahuel jumped at the sound and got a full view of Edward's glare letting him know they had arrived. Edward's actions did not, however, wake his daughter and he easily carried her into the house. Bella met Edward at the front door with a kiss and equal surprise at seeing Nahuel.

Tiny Bella had no trouble taking her adult-sized daughter from Edward's arms into her own and carrying her to the sofa. She held Renesme as if she were still her sleeping baby, stroking her face, exquisitely gorgeous with Edward's delicate features and bronze curls. She placed light kisses on Renesme's forehead, gently prodding her awake, "Wake up honey. You're home now. Wake up. It's mom."

"Mom?" Renesme whispered as she slowly opened her eyes— _Charlie's eyes_ , Bella thought.

"Yes, it's me."

Renesme looked at the face above her. Her mother: Beautiful forever. Loving forever. Her grandfather's child forever…and then she broke. She rose up and hugged Bella tightly as she cried the real tears Bella could only emulate. They held each other in grief while Edward supported them both with his enveloping embrace.

Later, after Esme and Carlisle had lovingly greeted Renesme and graciously welcomed Nahuel, followed by Edward ungraciously making dinner for the two, and then deciding where Nahuel would sleep-and how far away his room had to be from Renesme's; Edward wanted Renesme to sleep at Charlie's and Nahuel stay with them…more like stay with him, but Bella wanted her daughter to be with all her family, plus Carlisle and Esme wanted their granddaughter and guest to be with them as well-the house was finally still. Edward and Bella had stayed in Renesme's room, talking and laughing about Charlie, even Billy, until the tears had come again and she'd cried herself into a heavy sleep. As for Nahuel, he had been left to the curiosities of Carlisle who had been anxious to hear more about his hybrid nature.

Presently, Edward and Bella were resting in Edward's old room on the bed he had bought when Bella was still human; their favorite classical cd playing softly, several reread books surrounding them.

 _When is she going to mention, Jacob…out loud?_ Edward couldn't help but wonder and he really hated that the topic was even on his mind, but there it was. He knew it was impossible for her not to care at a time like this. But, he wanted it to be Bella's timing so he was doing his best not to push.

"So…Nahuel," Bella spoke.

Instinctively, Edward's chest growled and he forgot all about Jacob Black.

Bella lightly kissed his lips in appeasement. "You know he see's Renesme as more than just a friend, right?" Bella secretly thought about her own experience with such a relationship.

"I know. I read his thoughts on the way home, but _our_ _daughter_ obviously warned him about my screening abilities because it was all nonsense, jibber jabber, but I know what he wants!" Edward's tone was seething.

"Edward, Renesme specifically asked you not to do that again," Bella warned him,

Renesmee had explained to both her parents that she and Nahuel were good friends and that he and his aunt back in Brazil, along with the Amazonian sisters, had taken great care of her. He'd taught her so much about what it meant to be their kind—half human, half vampire—and she wanted to know much more.

But, Edward no longer cared what Nahuel was teaching Renesme. He figured Nahuel wanted what any boy or man, alive…or dead, wanted when they saw a beautiful woman like his daughter, and he took great personal offense when it became clear that Bella was shielding Nahuel and Renesmee's thoughts from him.

"Are you planning on keeping your shield up the whole time they're here?" Edward challenged.

"Pardon?" Bella quipped.

Edward brought his tone down a notch. "I can't help it, Bella. I'm her father. I have a right to know what Nahuel's intentions are. She's only eleven."

"First of all, I'm her _mother_. Secondly, she deserves some privacy, even if she is only eleven as she's a grown-up eleven year old. Actually, I'm looking forward to spending time with Nahuel and getting to know him better. It was very honorable of him to come, particularly knowing what kind of father you are. And it was very bold of him to nickname her, Nessie." Bella giggled at feeling Edward squirm beneath her at hearing her comments.

For a quick moment, Edward's mind backtracked to what Bella had just said about getting to know Nahuel. _Hhm_ , he slyly contemplated to himself, _spending time together. Now that sounds like a good idea_...

Meanwhile, Bella continued, "And thirdly, imagine what Charlie would have done to _you_ if he could have read _your_ mind about what you wanted to do to _me_! He would have never let you come through the front door. Ever. And obviously there were a couple of times when he didn't."

Edward's voice became dark and sensuous, "I didn't come through the front door…I used the window, remember?"

"Charlie would have surely killed you had he known."

He wrapped his strong arms around her smooth frame. He whispered into her ear, "It's a good thing I was dead already."

Bella laughed and then her marble body froze as she remembered: Charlie's mortal life had ended at just fifty-one. Granted, hers ended at eighteen, but as an earthbound being that would never die, she really would never see him again. The thought was so final.

"I wasn't ready to lose him yet, Edward. I thought I would've had more time."

"I know, my love. I know."

Edward held Bella as she cried phantom tears once more.

The following days saw the Cullen house filled with family members: Alice, Esme, and Rosalie pampered the grieving mother and daughter to the fullest. Carlisle and Edward helped Bella work on Charlie's funeral arrangements which she would then discuss with Renee later on at her hotel. Bella brought Renesme along so all three could spend time together in private comfort.

As for Nahuel, he'd been very understanding and good-natured about the family protocol. It was tiresome at times, but fortunately, now that Jasper and Emmet were there, they took great delight in befriending him, more so as a way to unnerve Edward. They especially enjoyed referring to him as "nephew" and they were already calling Renesme, Nessie; Edward really burned at that. However, there still had been no word from Jacob. His father needed to be honored and buried properly as well, but Carlisle found out from Sam that everyone from Billy's side was hesitant to go along with his burial without Jacob's presence. Even Billy's daughters didn't know where Jake was or how to find him. Rachel, however, was insistent they go ahead with the funeral and it was simply Jake's tough luck for leaving and dropping out of sight if he missed it.

On numerous occasions, Sam and the wolf pack tried to pick up on Jacob's whereabouts, but they could never connect with him. Total black out. Even now, when all of the mythical creatures were doing their best to pinpoint a possible location where he might be, there were no hits. It was finally decided that regardless of Jacob's status, Billy's funeral would be the weekend following Charlie's.


End file.
